


【乙女向】多端诡计

by LadyMoyuwan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Cheating, Cowgirl Position, Cuckolding, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Somnophilia, ntr, 乙女向 - Freeform, 来了来了你们要的ntr它来了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoyuwan/pseuds/LadyMoyuwan
Summary: 乙女向，维吉尔/你，但丁/你，ntr。对没错，你们要的ntr它 来 了。
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	【乙女向】多端诡计

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bh_cybertron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bh_cybertron/gifts).



> 送给@Vartanil 太太的文，感谢为我的垃圾文和垃圾脑洞配图。希望以后还有机会和神仙粮性循环。我和你荡秋千，荡到那天外天。  
> 内含ntr，睡奸等要素注意。  
> 感谢苏珩和老高为本文创作提供灵感。

删文。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话，请各位牛头人战士点赞、评论并订阅作者。冲完不点赞，小心没人爱（？  
> （以及我点进ntr的tag，发现直接给我跳转到Cuckolding了。然而还真是这么一回事，真有你的啊ao3.jpg）


End file.
